


Thank God for meddling co-workers

by wvlfqveen



Series: thank god for kitties verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Food mentions, M/M, Slight pining, an asshole cat also, scott is an angel and we dont deserve him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is not pining. He's not.</p>
<p>Okay maybe he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for meddling co-workers

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't expect such quick and enthusiastic response to my little oneshot and thank you for that! So for those of you that requested a sequel: this is it.

"You're fucking pining."

Isaac really hates his coworkers sometimes.

They were out having dinner to celebrate a long week of work. Erica was at home with Lydia, Cora's girlfriend and Cora? Well, Cora was in the process of being annoying.

"You're pining, Lahey.", she accused again, pointing her fork at him.

He stabbed his spaghetti. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You've got a pining face on. I can tell.", she countered, giving him the sarcastic Hale eyebrows. She looked at her brother, who up till now was sitting quietly at Isaac's side.

"Is he not pining? Look at him. He looks like a teenager that doesn't know how to ask the girl he likes to prom."

Derek raised his own eyebrows- God, Isaac really hated those eyebrows at times like these- and leveled his little sister with a look. "It takes one to know one, I guess."

Boyd, who was usually the quietest in the group, snorted.

Cora glared around the table. "At least I did end up asking Lydia out."

Isaac sneered at her just to piss her off. "Yeah, in college." 

She abandoned her fork and sat back, crossing her arms. "You won't even tell us who the fuck got you looking like this.", she said, trying to change the subject.

"That's true", said Derek, the traitor.

"No one", denied Isaac.

He was being ridiculous. He was pining for a complete stranger that had simply smiled at him and kept his daughter preoccupied for the majority of the bus ride home, over a goddamn week ago.

And he hadn't even gotten his number. Fuck his life, honestly.

"Liar", accused Boyd, joining the "Torment Isaac" squad.

Isaac sat back too, his food forgotten for the moment. "I'm not telling you because I know how you get. You'll make fun of me for days to come, then you'll hunt the guy down-"

He realized his mistake a moment too late.

"Wait", interrupted Cora, leaning forward "so it's a guy, huh? That's new. What does he look like? Is he hot?"

He pursed his lips and said nothing.

"Come on", whined Cora, sounding particularly like his daughter "you can't just drop that bomb on us and then not say anything! You haven't liked a guy since college."

"Who, Danny? I never liked him, I just thought he was hot.", he denied, truthfully.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The point is, you're usually more into girls. This is relatively new!"

He sighed. He had sealed his fate the moment he had befriended these three. "Fine, fine."

Even Boyd and Derek looked interested now, even though Boyd's face hadn't actually changed - Isaac could tell he was interested from his posture- and Derek was desperately trying to look as uninterested as possible.

"Last week", he started, picking up his fork again and taking a bite to delay the inevitable "I was on bus with Erica, going home", he said, swallowing "and she was like, wailing."

Here Derek winced in sympathy. They all knew how loud Erica could get.

"So this guy just", he continues, remembering the brightest smile he had ever seen on an adult "leans forward, smiling like he's delighted to see Erica and asks her if she likes puppies."

"Please tell me that's not an euphemism for anything", said Cora, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh my God, Cora, no", he groaned.

"Alright, alright", she laughed "keep going."

"He's interning at an animal clinic", he explained "because he's in his last year of vet school."

"Shit", said Derek, mildly impressed "I've heard that's a competitive field."

"Yeah", sighed Isaac "and anyway, he just kept Erica occupied for the whole ride home and we got off at the same bus stop but" he stabbed his food moodily "I didn't ask for his number."

"Why the fuck not?", asked Cora "This guy sounds like a fucking delight. You don't think he was interested?"

Isaac considered for a moment. "I think he was, a bit."

"Then why?", cried Cora, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't know", whined Isaac pathetically "I wasn't thinking properly."

They all ate in silence for a minute, thinking his story over.

"Well was he hot?", asked Derek, surprisingly. He rarely asked about stuff like this; he preferred to stay out of people's love lives, seeing as his own was more often than not, a disaster.

Isaac blushed; Cora, the shark, sensing weakness, attacked. "Well, what did he look like, Lahey?", she prompted, smirking.

"Uhm, he said he's the same age as us.", he started. "He has black hair and a tattoo but it was hidden under his sleeve so I couldn't see it properly. Uh, nice brown eyes and a kind of uneven jawline but when he smiled he looked like a puppy so it doesn't even matter really."

Cora's eyes narrowed but her smirk did not diminish. "What about his body?"

"Man, we don't even know this guy's name and we're already discussing his body", interjected Boyd, always the voice of reason.

"His name is Scott", replied Isaac, relieved for the change of subject.

"No, no, no you're NOT getting out of this. Details, Isaac. Give the people details.", insisted Cora.

Isaac turned to Derek for help but he was smirking right along with Cora.

Fucking Hales.

"He was a litter shorter than me but he looked more muscular alright? Now can I eat in peace?"

"Did he have a nice ass?", asked Cora.

"Cora!"

"Oh, come on", she said, rolling her eyes, "like you didn't look at it." She gave him a look of mock-horror. "Please tell me you checked out his ass at least."

"I'm starting to feel objectified for Scott's sake.", joked Boyd.

Cora just patted him on his huge bicep without looking away from Isaac.

He sighed. "Yes, I did. It was nice. Now can I eat?"

She didn't look like she even heard the last part. "Now you just need to find him and get his number."

"How will I do that?", asked Isaac, perking up despite himself.

"There aren't that many animal clinics around here.", reasoned Cora. " You can just go around and-"

"I'm not that desperate", said Isaac, mostly truthfully.

Cora snorted. "Yes, you are. Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna take my cat-"

"Cora please don't hurt Luci", interrupted Derek.

She glared at him. "I'm not. He needs a check-up anyway", she turned back to Isaac, still on a roll "and you're gonna go to that clinic in your neighborhood. He got off the bus with you, didn't he?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know if he was going to the clinic or not. Maybe he was visiting a friend or something", he suggested.

Cora rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like it ended with "boys". "Well, it won't fucking hurt to check it out."

There was truth in that statement. Isaac resented her. 

* * *

 

"I feel ridiculous", said Isaac a few days later.

Erica, Cora and him were all outside his building, Isaac holding Luci's basket with him in it. Erica had insisted on tagging along after she had heard the name "Scott". Lydia had joked that Isaac was going to have competition.

Cora rolled her eyes at him, a habit she'd picked up from sheer proximity to Derek over the years. "Well you are, but that's besides the point. You don't even have to tell him it's your cat; you're just helping out your friends who don't have time to take Luci for a check up. He'll probably think you're being very nice.", she grinned, looking like the world's most evil mastermind.

"You got it all figured out, don't you?", sneered Isaac.

"One of the perks of dating me", piped up Lydia, coming up to them. She kissed Cora on the cheek. Cora seemed to melt a tiny bit. 

"So the monster does have a heart", he whispered to his daughter. She giggled, probably from his tone.

Cora glared at him. "How dare you", she said, looking affronted "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Your secret is safe with me", he assured her.

"Good.", she said, then bent down to Erica's height. "One kiss for Auntie Cora before she goes?", she asked, smiling.

Erica kissed her cheek with a loud smack and did the same to Lydia when she bent down. 

"Alright", she said, threading her fingers through Cora's "good luck, Isaac. Call us soon as possible", she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am", he saluted. Both girls rolled their eyes at him and walked away, going to the opposite direction of the clinic.

"Let's go", he told his daughter, grabbing her hand. She grinned. 

* * *

 

When they entered "Bowmore Animal Clinic", there was nobody at the front desk. It was a relatively small space, with brown armchairs, the classic coffee table and magazine pile duo, and posters warning about different diseases found in pets tucked around the walls. Isaac didn't read those too closely. He sat on an armchair, set the basket at his feet, and let Erica climb up on his lap to wait.

They had just settled when someone exited the back room- the examination room, probably, thought Isaac faintly- and his heart started beating a little faster in his chest.

"Scott!", crowed Erica, jumping off Isaac's lap and practically running to the front desk. Scott looked down at her in surprise, recognition registering on his face a moment later. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he had been wearing the first time Isaac had seen him, except this time, the t-shirt was much tighter. Isaac got the sudden urge to cry.

"Erica!", cried Scott. He came around the front desk and gathered Erica in his arms, spinning her around twice. His daughter giggled loudly. "I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?" 

Erica pointed at Luci. "Kitty", she announced seriously. Scott looked at him and grinned. Isaac grinned back.

"Hi", he greeted. "Didn't know you interned here."

Scott's eyes seemed to twinkle. "It's a small world." Then he put Erica down -she whined; Isaac understood perfectly- and squatted to see inside the basket. "What's up with this one?"

"I just brought him for a check-up. He's not even mine, actually; my friends couldn't bring him so I offered."

Scott looked up at him through his lashes. "That was terribly nice of you.", he complimented, reaching out to pick up the basket.

Damn you, Cora.

"Anyone would have done it", he shrugged, trying to look humble. Scott just smiled. 

"Nah dude, not with your schedule at the fire station plus your being a single dad. They wouldn't have.", he insisted. 

Isaac blushed. "Thanks', he muttered.

Scott winked; Isaac's brain short-circuited for a moment. "Follow me", he said, walking towards the back. Isaac bent down to pick up Erica so he wouldn't be tempted to look at anything else. 

"My boss stepped out for a bit so I'll do the check up", said Scott over his shoulder. Isaac simply nodded. He was grateful that no one else was here to witness the teenage mess he had dissolved into the moment he'd seen Scott.

"This is a very pretty cat", complimented Scott when they were all in the examination room. "What's his name?"

Isaac looked down on the table. Luci was indeed a very pretty cat; he was completely black aside from a grey stripe that lined his spine and tail, and his eyes were bright green. He was very quiet at the moment; probably due to being so close to Scott, Isaac thought wildly, but he couldn't help it. He himself had never had a good relationship with cats and this one was known to lash out at strangers. 

"Luci.", replied Isaac.

Scott met his eyes for a moment before continuing to set out the equipment he needed. "As in, Lucifer? Dude, that's cool."

"Cora will appreciate that.", he said.

"The owner?", asked Scott, looking curious. He was bent over the cat, checking his eyes and mouth. Isaac followed his wandering daughter with his gaze to avoid staring at him.

"Well one of them. Cora and Lydia decided to adopt a cat after two years of living together. It's like their child."

"Wait", said Scott, his eyebrows drawn together. How he looked just as cute like this as when he was smiling was a mystery to Isaac. "Lydia...Martin?"

Now it was Isaac's turn to frown. "You know her?"

To his amazement, Scott grinned widely and started, honest to God, jumping up and down, like an overexcited puppy. "Dude!", he enthused "We were classmates back in high school! My best friend was in love with her for like, the longest time but once he got his head out of his ass he realized they made better friends so we all became really tight.", he explained. 

"Oh my God. Are you talking about Stiles Stilinski? I've heard stories." 

A familiar-looking person with moles doting his face and flailing limbs chose that moment to enter the room. "Scott, dude, guess who I met in the Starbucks right across the street!" Then they spotted Isaac standing beside Scott and paused. "Oh sorry man, didn't know you were busy." 

"Nah, dude, it's cool. We were just talking about you, actually."

"Wait", said Isaac, looking at the guy "this is Stilinski?"

"Everything he has said about me so far is a complete and utter lie, unless it's good, in which case he's saying the truth and only the truth.", said Stiles in lieu of an introduction. He extended his hand for a handshake. "And you must be Isaac."

Isaac frowned. "How do you-"

Stiles grinned lopsidedly. "I just saw Lydia. She told me she got off work early and she's waiting for you when you're done here." He gave him a weird, meaningful look.

So Stiles was in on this. Great. Isaac blushed.

He turned to look back at Scott who looked suspicious; he'd seen Stiles' look, too.

"Who is this?!", asked Stiles, walking up to Erica who was giving him her best "who the fuck are you" look. She hanged out with Derek too much.

"I'm Stiles", he told her, bending down to her height.

"Erica", she replied. Then she nodded, as if Stiles had passed some kind of test. "Luci", she said, pointing to the cat, still silent on the table.

"I'm almost done with him", assured Scott, smiling. 

Stiles approached the table. "Oh wow what a cool-looking- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD", he yelled, as Luci lashed out, hissing. Scott grabbed him to keep him from tearing Stiles' face to shreds, bless his bravery, and gave Stiles a look. 

"Stay outside", he commanded, in a voice that brooked no argument.

Isaac was ready for the sweet embrace of death.

"Hell yeah, I will. Goddamn cats.", he swore, clutching his chest.

Erica giggled. They all looked at her.

"Funny", she declared, pointing at Stiles. She extended a tiny hand to him, as if he needed the support.

Stiles grinned. "I am, aren't I? Let's go outside to wait for the adults.", he suggested, and took Erica outside by the hand.

Scott shook his head, looking fond, and petted the cat. "We're already done. I just wanted us to get some time alone."

Isaac stopped breathing. "Uh", he exhaled "what for?"

Scott smiled softly. "Well, I kind of wanted to ask you out without Stiles in the room.", he admitted.

Isaac looked at him for a moment, to make sure he wasn't joking, but he looked more serious than he's ever seen him. Isaac smiled, most likely a little goofy around the edges. 

"Okay.", he agreed.

Scott's face seemed to glow. "Really?"

"Yeah", confirmed Isaac. "I wanted to do the same but I'm a coward."

The other man grinned. "You came to find me, did you not?" He reached into his back pocket and took his phone out. "Can I have your number so I don't lose you again?"

Isaac couldn't bring himself to stop smiling as he gave him his number , or while Scott was putting the cat back in the basket, or even when they went outside to get his daughter and give Stiles the all-clear. 

Stiles eyed his grin. "That's cute but creepy at the same time." Scott punched him in the arm in defense, but he didn't seem like he could stop smiling either.

"Okay, we should be going. Auntie Lydia is waiting for us.", he told his daughter, who was looking at him weirdly, too. He picked her up, settling her in the bend of his free arm.

She examined his face, then put her hands on both ends of his mouth and pulled. Isaac grinned again. She grinned back and giggled.

"She's so cute.", said Scott, smiling at her. Isaac's stomach did a flip. 

"I know", he said, looking back at her. Stiles opened the door for him.

Scott looked at him seriously for a moment, before smiling, like he couldn't stop himself. "I'll text you soon.", he promised Isaac. 

Isaac smiled back, one foot out the door. "I'll hold you to that." 

Scott's face turned thoughtful for a moment. Then, before Isaac could react, he reached up quickly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, lingering for a bit at the corner of his mouth. Isaac's face felt like it was on fire.

"Bye, Isaac.", he whispered.

Isaac stepped out in a daze."Bye", he whispered back.

Erica whined suddenly. They all turned to her, concerned. "What is it, sweetheart?", asked Isaac.

"Kiss", she demanded, looking at Scott. He laughed and pecked her on the cheek with an exaggerated smacking sound to make her giggle. 

She looked at Stiles who was standing at the door, looking at the whole scene like a proud mother. "Kiss", she demanded again.

Stiles grinned and hopped down the steps. He walked up to them and kissed her on the cheek like Scott had done, Erica's giggles making them all smile. 

"This has been enough cute for me for one day", declared Stiles. "Bye", he said, waving at Erica with a grin. Erica waved back.

"Bye", said Isaac, still smiling as he turned and walked down the road.

 

He really loved his coworkers sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember if you have any requests you can always drop by my tumblr or twitter!


End file.
